


Curious

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon approached a stake in Salem.





	Curious

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon approached a stake in Salem. Where Sarah Croydon's ashes remained. *They took my wife from me. The superstitious townspeople* he thought. Charles remembered attacking a few townspeople recently. Avenging Sarah. Consuming the blood he needed to survive. 

*How's your spirit?* Curious, he glanced at the dark sky.

 

THE END


End file.
